


The Best Thing Out There

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, bc Lilted is wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And eventually, Lily would convince him. Or he would convince her.





	The Best Thing Out There

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling, not to me. Something for one of my fav peeps on FFN. :'3 Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Aiiimy. Happy Christmas '11, Aimy! Read, review, and enjoy!

Lily'd always i_m_a_g_i_n_e_d Teddy'd join their family someday  
[but someday just _couldn't_ come fast enough, in her opinion]

Lily'd been too -little- to know r.e.a.l.l.y what Teddy meant to her  
[he's just another brother**b**r**o**t**h**e**rbrother**]

Lily'd had a picture of her & Mum & Dad & James & Al & Teddy & Vic & the rest of the family in her mind  
&&Teddy would chuckle 'n' ruffle her hair  
[oh, Lily-Dilly, you always made him smile]

B::u::t

Lily'd _grown_  
She wasn't some !kid! anymore  
Yet she wasn't the WoMaN that Teddy wanted**n**e**e**d**e**d**was** **meant to** **have**  
[even if Victoire couldn't make him :)smile(: as brightly as she could]

((and ±suddenly±))

When Teddy ruffles her ~h~a~i~r~  
it's not as playful anymore  
[because she has the first d.a.t.e, the first k*i*s*s, the first «time», the /w\e/d\d/i\n/g\, the h•o•n•e•y•m•o•o•n, the kids' n-a-m-e-s, && the g_r_a_v_e_p_l_o_t_s figured out]

{she's feeling quite h!o!r!r!i!d by now}

Isn't it that Teddy's a brother?  
Her  
G_O_D_B_R_O_T_H_E_R  
(and she'd like to curse the gods all the more for creating that sacred thing known as  
.::family::.  
'cuz she's not too fond of it right now)

So.  
Lily does the next best thing  
She watches  
O  
._V  
M_E  
I_R  
H  
[& with every day that »passes» it gets harder&&harder to tell herself that Teddy's just another guy, that it's not l-o-v-e she has for him]

((she's been known to /lie\ to herself every now 'n' then))

But even though Lily tried to ^throw^ herself into school  
(a Potter with Exceeds Expectations—who woulda thunk it?)  
The day that Vic&&Teddy call it quits is when her resolve comes  
C  
r  
A  
s  
H  
i  
N  
g  
D  
o  
W  
n

[you knew, Lily-Dilly, that nothing would change with you even if it did with  
THEM]

And so the year passes.  
And a/n/o/t/h/e/r goes by.  
And, while she's trying to juggle Auror-training  
w/playing w/potions,  
she's calming herself down  
Because Teddy only _is_ another guy  
[he's just another  
brother  
**brother**  
**b**_r_**o**_t_**h**_e_**r**]

In the Potter house, it's as though  
¤Teddy&&Vic¤  
•never•  
.was.  
*poof*  
&&it's almost like early times again,  
when Teddy can ruffle her crimson locks  
&&she can tease him about becoming a Potter someday  
&&he can smile 'n' let his hair turn its brightest turquoise ever as he cracks a joke to make _her_ laugh

[& she has yet to realize *at* this point  
that Teddy only ever smiles&laughs for her anymore]

So, one day  
(let's call it "once upon a day," instead!)  
Teddy takes her out to lunch  
&&it's a normal thing  
•u_n_t_i_l•  
Teddy asks her to try him out  
[because Scorpius was meant for Rose, Lorcan was meant for Roxanne, & sadly Lysander was meant for Dominique]

She agrees  
She gives it a GO  
She promises that he'll still be her (god)brother even if he can't be her lover

;)well...(;

Lily'd always i_m_a_g_i_n_e_d Teddy'd join their family someday  
[but Teddy Remus Potter had a better ~ring~ to it than Lily Luna Lupin, she's s*u*r*e]

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while since I wrote a Lilted, but I think this is my best one yet. My best work, meant as a Christmas present for the best LilyTeddy author on FFN. Thanks to jojor99 for the prompt "sacred."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: Very cute. I like the pace, the beat, the rhythm of this one. Lilted is endgame, as far as I'm concerned. XD


End file.
